The present invention relates generally to personal massagers, also known as vibrators. In particular, the invention relates to triple area vibrators, which are designed to stimulate three erogenous zones simultaneously or independently, providing stimulation to the vagina, clitoris, and anal/perianal regions. The invention may also be considered to fall within a category of vibrators referred to as G Spot Rocker style vibrators, which are designed to stimulate both the g spot and the clitoris. Alternatively, the invention may also be used as a prostate massager. Among the unique aspects of the invention is that the multiple vibrating appendages resemble the shape of a cannabis leaf.
The objects and potential uses of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following description, and various other features and attendant advantages will become more fully appreciated as the invention becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.